The Black Angels
by Crosslover
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian meets two mysterious siblings of a late earl and gets interested. But when he finds the secret behind them will he be able to escape his dark fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ciel Phantomhive, the earl attended the fair which was held in the hill top in the month of April. As soon as he entered the crowd, Sebastian Michaelis, his demonic butler was carried away. Ciel was definitely not a person who would contribute in a crowded fest. His fiancée Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford invited him to the carnival dance at the evening. But Ciel was searching for Sebastian and Lizzy (Elizabeth). He thinks Sebastian is lost and it's up to him to find him. He struggled through the crowd, pushing pulling, excusing. All the uneasy and suffocating commotion made his head spin and his new tail coat from France to crumble. He made his way out to a fenced edge of the hell. His hands fell on his knees while catching his breath. He kept on repeating, "Where's that idiot?" Suddenly a few people ran through Ciel. His feet got crossed and his body leaned with his weight which caused him feel a chill of scare and pain run through his back. He was falling off the edge tripping over his knees. His numb body murmured closely, "S-Sebastian…Help me!" Just then when he lost hope a pale hand caught his hand out of nowhere and pulled him back. Ciel fell on his knees and tried to overcome the fear. He gathered his energy and courage to look up. It was not Sebastian, it was a lady. She had a very pretty and mature face with silvery white hair which ended in thrilling black at her waist. A silver coat was on the soft silk dress. Her dress was very unusually designed. Silver gloves which looked paler than the moon, Shoes shining black as the dark starry sky. She was holding a closed umbrella. "Sebastian did not come to save me? But… how could she pull me up with just one hand?" asked Ciel to himself. She spoke in a very soft mature voice, "Are you okay Mr. Gentleman?" Ciel instantly blushed at her voice and words. Such a calming voice and 'Gentleman' was addressed to a boy like him. Although he believed that he had grown over a few years. "Y-yes. Thank you for saving me…Mm…Miss Lady!" He spoke his mind like a girl! She stared at him without a clue when he spoke like her. 'Miss Lady' was a very childish word for Ciel to use. Ciel babbled, "I mean…well…I certainly would not know your name…that you are…I'm sorry." She grinned, "You should be careful on your way mister." Ciel stood up brushing off the dirt and peered at her secretly. She clutched her glove with her mouth and raised her hand toward for a shake.

"Hello, I'm Duchess Annette Shadowhawk. You are…" said Anne.

Ciel found it strange though. He rubbed his dirty hand on his tail coat and shook it saying,

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive" She flashed another smile at him.

"How did you know that I'm a ranker in nobles?"

"Very easy. You were really depressed seeing your waist coat being destroyed in this crowd."

Ciel cried regretfully for choosing his new one. "It was not in a good condition then and it is still not in a good condition now." He comically cried. Anne asked, "Perhaps you're looking for something?" Ciel stopped for a second and said, "Yes. I'm actually looking for my stupid butler." "You got lost?" asked Anne smiling. "No! He's the one who got lost!" blurted out Ciel. Anne giggled trying to control the all- out laughter. "I know you want to laugh!" shouted Ciel making a face. Anne grinned, "Me too. I'm looking for my sibling." Ciel asked, "Brother or sister?" Annette paused there and said rolling her eyes in hesitation, "Well you'll find it when you see!" She posed winking with her finger out. "What's with that pose?" murmured Ciel. "So, can we search together?" asked Anne. "No I don't want to trouble you anymore now" answered Ciel sincerely.

Anne got a bit depressed by his decision. Then Ciel asked, "Why?" "Because, one you get your paws on someone in the cruel world you wouldn't want it to escape easily would you?" answered Anne looking away and in a very deep voice. Ciel felt the bottomless darkness rising around her. No matter how much an innocent screams but the devil will never spare the poor. He smiled hopelessly at the maiden. "Okay, let's go, we'll do it together" The two beings started to move by the sides avoiding to get into the crowd. Ciel was feeling a bit unpleasant and uneasy with the duchess. She opened her frosty umbrella and looked around with a worried look. Ciel stopped then at a point and found it very suspicious of the current situation. Aperrantly he was facing problems while synchronizing the bug that was supposed to be fixed in the scene. He turned to Annette and asked curiously, "Is there any feline shop here in this fair?" Annette's mind struck and remembered, "Well, there's a big possibility that it could be there. I certainly remember there was one when I was coming across the west." Ciel narrowed his voice, "That idiot must be there." They quickly moved there without wasting a second. As they reached their destined destination, they saw a victim was continuously playing with cat's ears and tail. Ciel pointed his finger at him and shouted, "You cat obsessed moron!" A pair of scarlet eyes met the blue. The tall handsome man with dark bangs over his tempting face turned to the lady and his young master. The devil spoke, "I'm extremely sorry if I made you worried. I really appreciate your concern young master but I was simply attracted to this mighty and adorable creature." Anne {Annette} stared at the khansama interestingly. Her violet eyes gleamed in curiosity. She couldn't have obviously fallen for him but her mind was telling her something else. The black butler took a glance of the beautiful lady standing beside his very own precious master. "And who is this lady possessing such beauty?" asked with a high tone of his voice. Ciel was about to shout at him but when the topic came up concerning Annette he calmed down "She's the duchess of Shadowhawk. Lady Annette Shadowhawk. She saved my life while I was on the edge of danger, when you didn't come. After that she helped me find you stupid." Sebastian was quite surprised at his remark. He bended and thanked, "Thank you for saving my master. I deeply apologize for not coming to save you young master". Sebastian found it quite strange though. Annette smiled cheerfully mentioning, "Well, your master was really worried about you." "That's not true! I was just…" furiously blushed Ciel. Sebastian's eyebrows swung up in surprise. He slightly smiled at her comment. Ciel then suddenly remembered the motive for the sudden search. Ciel asked politely, "Where's your sibling which you were searching?" Annette looked around and widened her eyes. "Are you talking about me?" said a cold passive voice. Ciel was shaken by the strange sweet voice. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in some kind of pleasure with a mixture of surprise. It was the very sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annette gasped, "Oh Diego! Where have you been?" She referred to the adolescent young man with dark chocolate brown hair around his skull. Deep olive eyes staring right at the trio. White soft shirt with a black cloak over it with a furry neck cover, occasionally thick fur. Dark trouser with black shining shoes. There weren't many resemblances between the siblings even though they had the same strange aura about them. "Diego Shadowhawk. He's …my br…brother." Spoke Anne in a very uncomfortable way.

Ciel blushed slightly looking at his eyes. It was not usual for a boy to have such a complex lock to break through until it is Alois having a demon by his side. His charms were unique, and special. Anne realized the situation there, and also that it was getting late and the carnival dance will be starting anytime. The people started to gather lots of woods for the bon fire.

She smiled and said to Ciel, "Since we already met, would you like to join us in our gazebo and watch the dance?" Ciel thought over it and made a 'pity me please' face. He asked, "Well, then can someone come along with me as well?" Anne flashed and asked, "And who might that be?" Sebastian and Ciel were flushed out anyway. He was completely numb speaking the name. "My…My…My" Anne was extremely eager to know. "E…Elizabeth Middleford. My fiancée "blurted out.

The people were silent by then. Of course, the next scene started with an adorable yell, "Ciel!" I know you've guessed it. It was Elizabeth. They sat around in the gazebo in front of a table, stuffed with glass tea cups and pots. Tea cakes, Tarts and powered sweets were neatly arranged by the flower vase. Diego was sinking into the chair with his arms on his side. His face was lit up by the bon fire and was not disturbed by the long heard laughter and music he could hear. His eyes glowed in the evening fall. Anne's face's buttery milk colour was shown which was adored by Lizzy {Elizabeth}.

Sebastian stood diagonally to Ciel and was observing the type of quality kind of tea and sweets serving to his master. Elizabeth was enjoying the scenery very much. She was happy that Ciel wasn't irritated or angry or even depressed by any means. Her wish has been the same ever since Ciel was abducted. Ciel noticed that Diego was constantly moving his hands near the fur on his neck. It was highly suspicious by then. But after a few time, Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth got their deserved shock by the following. A maid named Lucy stepped in the gazebo and changed the cushions and soft back sheets. It was extremely comforting. Before leaving something struck at her mind and turned back to Diego and Anne. She spoke, "Oh, Mistress. Before I forget, Ralph's food is ready. Shall I feed him?" Anne asked, "Already? I guess." Sebastian curiously asked with a tempting smile, "Who's Ralph?" Anne smiled and pointed at the black fur at Diego's neck "That's Ivy Raphine Lockstep also known as Ralph. Our beloved cat."

The three people got shocked. Elizabeth's mouth dropped. Ciel coughed and sneezed as he accidentally spilled out the tea in shock on him. And Sebastian tried hard figure out the shape of the undying beautiful creature. Slowly the fur changed its shape. It outlaid its tail, a bushy tail; stretched its first two limbs on Diego's left shoulder. An unusual chill ran down his back but bearable. The animal pushed back the folds of Diego's coat stretching its back limbs, and finally looked up with his demonic verdant eyes, and its whiskers sensing utter danger all around the world, but never letting it conquer to harness the flow of universe. The animal stood on the young man's shoulder on all four, with his skull headed towards Sebastian and Ciel. Diego finally spoke, "Come down Ralph. Have your supper." It was a very inscrutable voice with several locks yet to be broken. The feline creature and the human's eyes was a perfect pair of unremitting darkness. Ciel was still creeping. Sebastian observed the way the creature, indeed nonchalant royalty. He curiously asked, "What is the food that is severed, it's terribly interesting that the cat isn't fed what I usually see they eat." Anne and Diego were surprised at his quick response. Diego coughed and spoke with his eyes directly on Sebastian's crimson eyes. Nobody excluding Ciel ever stared at Sebastian with such mental force and pressure which even made Sebastian feel that his eyes would be drilled in "He's a Lynx Rufus, a bob cat we found in Italy. I first saw it behind a butcher's shop eating a lamb." The flash back enveloped his mind. He couldn't pity the somber animal. It was tearing off the meat off the bones as blood spilled over yet its eyes reflected electric blue en couleur captured the young man. "It's fed the liver of the pigs from our farm house." Anne then changed the subject "Um…It seems that I've grown fond of ye. Why don't you come visit us sometime? And if possible you as well Lady Elizabeth!" The lass smiled foolishly and answered, "Why, yes!" Diego did not make any expression to her comment. As slowly night fell the stars became visible.

Sebastian whispered to his master, "Sir, I believe we should go home now. I cannot guarantee the safety of the mansion since we left the three to it." Ciel remembered the so called useless idiotic servants at his mansion. He agreed to him and stood up. "It's been pleasant Duchess and Duke. But I'm afraid I have to leave now. You see I'm not fond of staying out of my beloved mansion for too long." Diego smirked, "I know the feeling." The atmosphere Diego made seemed like sarcasm; no it was actually intended sarcasm. Elizabeth also got up smiling, "Thank you for your hospitality." Anne, as a formality stood up and took out her pale silver glove and forwarded her hand for a shake. It struck Diego a little strange. Ciel shook his hand, bare of course because it was April and nobody would dream of a silk glove like Anne. It seemed like a protective barrier against nature. The strange feeling flowed in Anne as she shook his hand. The delicious taste of naïveness and a delicate blanket of strength which is lightly wrapped around him. Ciel's hand went cold as if Anne was sucking the life energy out of him. Diego gulped down a few curses and did not pay any attention to Ciel.

When all departed and the Shadowhawk siblings were on their home in their carriage. The moonlight beam entered the carriage. The silence felt awkward…Suddenly Diego closed the curtains making the whole place dark. Anne asked, "Wha…" she felt a hand across her neck. Suddenly he pushed her down covering her mouth so that she won't scream. A pair of unsettling and trembling lips caressed her skin. The tremble was out of excitement. He whispered into her ear, "Don't ever do that; at least not in front of me." Tears trickled down and she silently nodded. "We can hear your voice once we get back to the mansion."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning was bright as always and Ciel hated it. Three weeks passed after that carnival. Ciel still could not forget the face of Annette. That buttery milk face glowing in the dark by the bonfire light. Ciel drooled off at 10:00 am in the morning at his mahogany table while checking the monthly reports of his company in India and France. Sebastian came in without knocking aware of his master's situation so as usual to keep up with his reputation he brought him a steaming hot chicory coffee with Chocó chip half dipped in molten cocoa. The tempting fragrance of caffeine and cocoa woke Ciel up. When he opened his eyes he saw someone was massaging his back and a beautiful presentation of his late-morning snack in front from him. "Sebastian…?" he asked. "Yes?" answered the demon with an eager smile and poured the coffee into the white marble cup. As a demon, Sebastian loved the human touch of Ciel. When no one is looking, he sometimes licks the irremovable chocolate stain created by Ciel's lips on the marble so that it keeps on shinning and also gets a nice taste of his long waited prey. Sebastian narrated the snack menu and as usual Ciel subconsciously listened to him. Sebastian stopped and asked, "Master, perhaps you would like to listen to your letters and telegrams now?" Ciel nodded. He was still swimming in the memories of the two siblings. Sebastian read out the letters, nothing interesting at all. He felt that his master was slowly losing his interest in these. Then the next letter he read was interesting. "Ah, master, here's something. It's an invitation from the Shadohawks." Ciel's drowsy blue orbs glittered and was almost going to express his excitement but that was so not the Ciel. Sebastian read out the letter

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I hope this letter finds you in the brightest of health. I am inviting you to my tea party on this Saturday. I hope we can be better acquaintances and know each other well through this. I am looking forward to this tea party.

Lady Annette Gabriella Shadowhawk

At the back of the letter there was an address attached. Ciel realized that today was Thursday and there was one day left. He could not wait any longer.

That night when he was going to sleep, he realized he was getting attracted to a woman unconsciously. The very unusual feeling; no it was not infatuation or love but a strong desire. He felt strangely and awkwardly light and happy when he was around her. The more time he spent away from Anne the more desire was built upon inside. That was odd.

The Saturday morning was intended pleasant, but not for Ciel. He traveled to the Shadowhawk mansion and was greeted by four parlor maids and footmen. The middle-aged butler welcomed the nobles. Followed by the welcome, Anne came down from the stairs like white fairy in a scarlet dress with black curly frills all over which looked very eye-capturing. She flashed a brilliant smile at them and said, "Thank you for coming to my mansion. I appreciate it." Ciel became stiff, the overwhelming desire to prey on her was too much to control. The crimson dress symbolized the flow of blood. _It's Annette, Pure in flesh and blood. _The desire to rip it off was somehow loosened by the young beautiful boy who came alongside with her. Diego was covered with dirt and hair completely scattered around like uncombed green grass on the mountain forests. Anne yelped, "Diego!" He said, "I went for a horse ride. That animal threw me." "You look perfectly soiled." She clapped at one of the footmen "One of you, change his clothes!" then she turned to him "Come back to the garden in thirty minutes. I expect the best of you, Diego." He tched and left with the footman.

"I'm sorry about that commotion. It seems like the animals are rather cold these days."

"I agree…" said Ciel thinking about the untamed devil beside him. "Shall we go outside?" asked Anne flashing that irresistible smile. "Y-Yes please."

The group transferred to the green paradise, the garden where the table was laid. The place was filled with lilies, bougainvilleas, iris, and columbines. In the middle of the fortress of flora was a table decorated with lace dollies and in the middle there was small glass with white roses. Ciel was truly impressed by it. On the table, there laid porcelain cups turned on dishes. The teapot and the water pot were steaming hot. The chamomile leaves were neatly kept in a porcelain bowl covered with a white net cloth knitted into a spider web. And lastly plates were laid out for the richest of cakes, scones, and tarts.

Annette walked up to her polished chair and spoke, "Please."

Sebastian pulled the chair for his master and Ciel sat down still looking at Annette at the corner of his eye. Here still laid an empty chair. That did not relive the earl. As if the chair was in understudy for someone. Annette then said, "I hope our mere arrangements please you, earl." Ciel answered, "Why yes, they do duchess. They are fabulous."

Then a chain of servants came in with silverware and placed them neatly on the table. As they egressed there came in maids dressed in black silk with their grub.

They were served the typical Victorian butter tart with a soft inner core covered in silk syrup of the fresh berries from the mountains. And a with a touch of herbs from the kitchen garden, they were served the best omelet e of London. Ciel was truly impressed by the arrangements.

While Ciel and Annette talked , Sebastian grew suspicious of the young lady. He asked himself again and again '_What does she possess that attracts the master so much? What is this possessive feeling?_'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_What could be the worst-scenario? _Thought Ciel while digging the core of his butter tart. _Ah, Yes. That darned brat barging in to show no respect and piss the pants off me! Not recently I realized how much I hate him. But why do I even hate him? He is not even my solemn enemy._

_ What's the reason?_

Annette Shadowhawk

_Why do I hate him so much? Has he ever hurt me? If yes, how? _

The youth swam in the deep ocean of thought and went over it again. In reality, he was sipping his cup of chamomile tea. Annette suddenly noticed Ciel's deep thought mode.

She asked, "What's with the long face Phantomhive?"

Ciel did not answer.

Annette cleared her throat intentionally and this shook the thought off Ciel. He looked at Annette with his earnest eyes waving good bye to ill thoughts.

"Excuse me, I would need to use the washroom." Stood up Ciel

"Sure" said Anne pointing towards the hallways. "You may take the corridor and then you'll come down to a hall. Take a left from there, you'll find it there."

Ciel made his way to the wash room. He entered the corridor. He walked as he noticed the oldness printed on the wall paintings. The smell was so pleasant that even the dull drilled boy enjoyed it. After walking for a while he came down to a hall. The hall had stained glasses on the dome roof letting in the sun light. Flora grew around the place like a web. The greenery of the hall was unusual but beautiful. He could smell the flowers around with the butterflies and insects perching on their desired flora. It seemed that it grew from the gardens. There were more corridors leading to that hall. Stunned, Ciel thought

_This place is like miniature heaven! How much more can they freak me out?_

The flooring was made out of marble. It was not so polished since the place was surrounded by flora so algae grew on the floor. In the middle, there stood a water tablet. It was made out of pure black marble. It gave it a grey-ish monochromatic color. Plants and weeds grew around the black marble stem of the water tablet and unknown flowers bloomed at the eminent. The water was crystal clear, as far he could see. He longed to go and take a closer look. There was something strange about the water tablet. Birds came in and perched along it's side but did not drink from it nor bathed in it. Ciel did not think it through. As he dragged his curiosity along with him to the tablet he found someone behind it.

He had once again experienced the biggest shocks of his life. A frost head, girl perched at the bottom of the tablet stem. Ciel could not make her out properly since she blended with the sun light. Her hair was like a busy stream of silver. Her feminine folded hand consisted of bluebells. Her avocado olive eyes stared at Ciel. Like an angel she spread her wings of emotions.

A thousand thoughts run through Ciel as he mumbled at the girl. _They do have people to freak me out! This is not a normal household where I'll bump into people who resemble angels and gardens like Heaven! _

"Um…I was just...looking for the…" Ciel mumbled across.

After a certain point the girl started getting intimidated by Ciel. Before she could speak a word Ciel spat out, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience!"

He made a run to the corridor. He ran through the puzzled memory of that girl. _Am I in the right direction? I really hope this does not turn out like the Trancy incident! _

He came out to the garden where Annette and Sebastian settled.

"You sure took your time, Phantomhive"

Said Annette smiling. It seemed that Sebastian might have revealed a few secrets of Ciel to her seeing that they were getting acquainted.

"Please" said Ciel "Call me Ciel."

Sebastian was swept off his high feet. Ciel just asked that woman to cal him by his first name.

_This is very surprising. My master is losing his will. If this goes on then he might just lose the charm of being my long-awaited prey. There is something definitely fishy about these people_.

Ciel asked, "I liked your hall down the corridor, does it lead to the gardens?"

Annette stayed silent for a while and a deep confusion displayed on her face. Ciel was afraid of that confused face. He was definitely not prepared for an answer which involved confusion about that place. "I don't remember any hall that leads to the garden. Infact the main garden is the other way around." Said Annette

Ciel stood there pale…He was so sure about that hall.

During that unpleasant confrontation with the truth, that young lad walked in. "The guest seemed so troubled, Annette." The attention diverted to the lad.

"I hope you aren't leaving any traces of inhospitality to our guests. Or I might have to spank you later" said Diego with that unsettling smirk on his ridiculous pretty face.

_Spank you? What does he mean by that? _ Thought Ciel.

"No, I'm extremely satisfied thank you. There are no traces of inhospitality, so there won't be any need for spanking." He literally said that to avoid nasty parlor tricks behind the curtains.

"I hope you enjoyed our_I mean my little show in that hall."

Ciel's mouth felt dry as he stared up to that boy who smirked at him indicating a game of deceiving.

_Ciel Phantomhive, you are…unique._


End file.
